


RQ-2020: What Lays Beneath

by The_Lich_Queen



Series: Requests [27]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:48:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24803380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Lich_Queen/pseuds/The_Lich_Queen
Summary: Lemon_TurtleHorror No.33 Prompt is: 'It's late at night, and you hear footsteps in the cellar- but you're definitely home alone... or so you thought'Heavily based on AnonJ’s fic Predator/Meat Eater AU
Series: Requests [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1752688
Comments: 6
Kudos: 13





	RQ-2020: What Lays Beneath

  
The rain pours down, hitting the window hard and making it appear to waterfall down. Thunder sounded in the distance and not long after came a striking flash of light. 

It was one of the many things the monsters had to get used to while moving onto the surface world. That and the strange diet of eating the flesh of animals. 

Sans blinks, he thinks he hears something that over the sound of the rain he was not sure. 

The skeleton was lazing in his kitchen, sitting at the breakfast table, listening to the strange new noises. 

Glancing over to the chest freezer, a chill run down his spine. 

Papyrus had taken to eating 'meat'. 

It was unheard of in the monster realm and it was not like they did not give it a try. Many did. Wanting to eat new and wonderful things now that they were free.

The lights flicker. 

The skeleton did not care. Blackouts was a common occurrence that happened in the underground. 

The lightning flashed and lit up the kitchen for a moment. Sans found this oddly beautiful. 

A sound comes again, it was not one that should belong to the house, at least, not when he was alone- it sounded like footsteps. Heavy footsteps, as if someone was stamping in long strides. 

Sans listens intensely for a second, there was a hint of metal mixed into the sound. 

Then it ended. 

Frowning he glances around the kitchen, it was definitely not coming from the kitchen. Nor did it sound like it was coming from the ground floor. 

Sans wonders if he should call the police. 

Then it was again!

This time it sounded like it was coming from below.

'*the cellar!' Sans thinks in panic, the wine cellar that came with the house was big, it was the size of the house in square foot and even continued on into the garden where there was a second entrance. 

Raising up he walks over to the landline that hangs on the wall, and taking off the cradle, held it to his 'ear'- the line was dead. A mocking beeping went over and over, so he returns it to its place. 

Sans did not have a mobile phone like his brother, well, not one that worked on the surface. 

The thunder rumbles and the lightning soon joined it, lighting up the area once more. 

Sans glares at the freeze he was now standing near, it was filled with meat. When he had eaten it before, he had made him feel heavy- which might be because monsters had been eating a diet of vegetables for hundreds of years. 

Sans mind was torn away from the thought of the dead flesh, as a strange creaking sound filled the air.

This caused Sans to gasp and spin around, thinking that whoever was here had crept up on him while his mind was elsewhere- with blank orbits, he looks at the door that was slowly opening, gazed into the darkness of the doorway. His SOUL was pulsing dangerously fast as a terror of the unknown stared him in the face.

"SANS?" Came his brother's voice, the lightning flashes with good timing, allowing him to see his dear Papyrus for a second. 

"*papyrus?" Sans replies a little shaky, it was then he realizes he was rattling rather loudly, he did not even notice, "heh. ya scared me."

"SORRY BROTHER! I DID NOT KNOW YOU WERE HAVE!" Papyrus told him as his footsteps came, yet not the ones he thought he heard- Sans grabs old of his brother's shirt, gripping it tightly, "MY- BROTHER. MY SANS?"

Sans stares numbly for what seemed like forever.

"*bro. i don't think it was you who scared me." Sans breaths out, fear for his brother now hit him full force- if it had been just himself, he could have shortcutted out of there, "i heard something. like footsteps. freaked me out. its..."

Papyrus takes off his hand and kneels down before him, then he felt his brother's arms go under his armpits and lift him up. Sans hugs onto his brother tightly, while he knew that the taller and stronger skeleton could handle almost anything, it did not keep him from being afraid. 

Sans looks up when he sees a glow. 

Papyrus's eyes were burning brightly with wisps of orange magic. 

"HOW DARE THAT CATTLE MAKE MY CREATION SCARED!" Papyrus roars darkly, holding Sans tighter to him. 

The skeleton spun around and marches out the door he came from with Sans still in his arms, on reaching the cellar door which was under the stairs, he kicks it open. 

Sans was a little stunned at his brother's words. It was the term 'cattle' rather than 'creation'- it was not the first time Papyrus had called him this, making the shorter skeleton think not for the first time, that his 'brother' might be his 'father'. What the monsters do not know is, Papyrus is much older than Sans and his earliest memories of the taller caring for him. 

Together they went down the stairs, it was cold and damp. The rain could no longer be heard in this place but there was a loud dripping coming from somewhere. 

A series of stamping sounds were heard and Sans held more tightly onto Papyrus, fearing for the other's life. 

The glow of orange brighten and he hears him letting out a dark growl. 

As they drew closer to the sound Papyrus clicks his jaws together, making a loud noise fill and echo around the cellar. Then he rattles low with each step he took. 

The stamping sound ended and terrified gasp was heard somewhere in the darkness. 

'*why would the intruder be so scared? are they a human child playing a dare?' Sans thought, feeling less scared himself by now; in the first few years on the surface, teenagers would dare each other to go into the gardens of the monsters and as it went on, some breaking into houses. 

The lights flicker and for a second Sans sees red. 

Distance memory of a red-eyed child appears and he rattles loudly in fear, causing Papyrus to rattle differently too, in order to calm him. 

Then the lights came back fully. 

Sans stares in horror at what lay in front of him. 

A human lay chained upon a bed. One arm and one arm was missing, which was neatly wrapped- their eyes were so wide that all he could see was the white of them. They huffed and puffed through a gag while trying to move further back into the bed as if wanting it to swallow them whole and take them to the underground. 

Sans glances to one beyond the bed, seeing what had been the red he had seen. It was a table or a slab of metal, behind it on the wall hung many tools and blades.

A sound of dripping. 

Hanging from a butcher's hook was a leg, blood dripping out slowly, it had been draining for a long time. Gazing down he stares at the bucket collecting the blood.

"OH! I KEEP THAT TO MAKE SAUCES! GOES WELL WITH WINE REDUCTIONS!" Papyrus suddenly spoke up startling him, he had seen Sans's stare as a look of interest, "SOMETIMES! I JUST SOAK IT BACK INTO THE MEAT!"

"*t-that's cool bro." Sans manages to find his voice, sweating badly he tries to wipes his skull, "i... i remember ya saying ya were taking lessons. ...s-seems to be going well?"

"OH! WONDERFUL!" Papyrus cries out happily, he bends over and places him to his feet, "I DID NOT KNOW THAT YOU WERE HERE MY- BROTHER! IF I DID! I WOULD HAVE MADE SURE IT WAS QUIET!"

"*haha. i. i came home before the rain." Sans explains quickly, watching as his brother rattling in a warning manner towards the human as he drew closer, "i saw on the news this was going to continue for a number of days. the last time there was a mudslide and flooding. and we got caught in town for the week. i remembered ya were out hunting those... er... birds or deer. ya like to catch. and didn't want to leave alone."

Papyrus blinks and stares at him, after which he gave him a delighted smile- he then set about his task, glaring at the human now and again. 

Sans and Papyrus had moved further out, moving outside of town and through some woodlands and a large hill. There was no one around for miles, making Sans a little worried for his brother who he thought loved making friends but was actually perfectly happy with just the two of them.

Sans was feeling rather faint, the smell of the blood was getting to him. 

...oddly enough, he remembers reading that once upon a time, skeletons would feed on human flesh but those were just fairy tales past down from the humans to make the monsters a horror tale.

"*haha. i read somewhere that humans taste like salty pork." Sans told Papyrus who looks up at him sharply, "so. maybe ya can tailor the dishes around pork ones. see how they work out for ya."

"THAT IS A GREAT IDEA!" Papyrus says in glee, even clapping his hands together in front of him and rubbing them in his excitement, "OH BROTHER! YOU HAVE NO IDEA HOW HAPPY I AM THAT YOU HAVE FINALLY TAKEN AN INTEREST IN MY DIET! WOULD YOU LIKE TO TRY A PIECE? I CAUGHT THIS ONE ENTERING OUR TERRITORY! IT WAS GOOD FOR FOOD!" 

Sans watches as his brother cuts a small piece off the leg and hurrying around the slab, held it could for him to take- Sans looks towards the scared human for pleading eyes, begging him to free him somehow. A sense of pity went through his SOUL.

Here he thought that some evil creature crept in the darkness and in reality, it had been his brother, becoming the 'monster' that the humans first feared them to be. 

Sans took the piece of meat, he knew and understand that if this was to ever get out, his brother would be locked out for a long time. 

Sans opens his jaws and took it in, thus becoming a part of this madness and meaning whatever their fate would be, it would be together. 

Swallowing it, the meat felt heavy on his SOUL. 

One look at the hopeful express on Papyrus's features made him force a smile that came surprisingly easy and made his SOUL a little lighter.

"*nice one bro." Sans said with a lazy grin, "not something i could eat everyday. but once a month might be nice."

Papyrus rushes at him, picking him up and spinning him around, making all sort of strange noises at he went. 

Sans laughs when his dear brother at last stop, ending it with a firm hug. 

Sans gazes towards the human who was silently crying and give them a half-shrug. After all, his brother's happiness came first. It was one of the reasons they came out from as well, to get away from the judging looks when Papyrus ate a beef burger or a lamb chop. 

"*heh. so bro. want to share with me ya tricks of the trade? maybe i can even help out now and again." Sans says as he pulls away and sees his brother's happy tears. 

"MY CREATURE! MY BROTHER! MY SANS!" Papyrus cries out happily, leaning forward and placing his frontal bone upon his, "NYHE! HEHEHE! LOOK AT YOU! YOU HAVE SOME BLOOD ON YOUR CHEEK! SO MESSY!"

Sans felt a gloved hand wipe at his cheek and he smiles. Nothing had changed, his brother was just the same, perhaps even more of himself them before since he had to hide. 

"*guess ya have to keep looking after me then." Sans says with another shrug, this time towards his brother. 

Papyrus gave him a quick glare, which made the human cry out in terror, then turns to face said human.

"YES! COME BROTHER! I SHALL EXPLAIN IT ALL!" Papyrus says loudly and proudly, rattling in joy, "FRIST OFF-"

Sans merely smiles, listening closely to whatever his brother said, hardening his heart and SOUL for what he knew was coming. 

Yes. 

Sans knew he was a real 'monster' now, perhaps it had always laid beneath.


End file.
